Wireless security/control systems for use in homes, offices, apartments, businesses, and other residential and work-related locations are becoming increasingly popular, and with their increasing popularity, the density of individual systems within a given geographic location or area is increasing. This creates issues with respect to potential interference and confusion between the channel assignments of the wireless control signals of each independent wireless security/control system and with the assignment of Personal Area Network Identification Number (PAN ID) numbers to uniquely identify each individual wireless security/control system by a central monitoring/control network. These issues can create supervision failures between the central/network control system and individual wireless security/control systems, as well as Wi-Fi interference between any individual wireless security/control system and other wireless security/control systems both within and outside of the network of the individual wireless security/control system.